Kagura's Birthday
by naruneko
Summary: While Kagura wasn't expecting anything for her birthday...Gin-chan had different plans. GinKagu I do not own the characters. And I'm sorry for any language mistake.


Today is Kagura's eighteen birthday. very few people knew. Probably just Gin-chan and Shinpachi and she just didn't care much  
about it. But there was someone looking forward to it. Since she was making eighteen he couldn't be called a lolicon anymore.  
And since they lived together and almost looked like a couple that was quite usual.

They had a very unic relashionship that every couple on earth would envy, and every one noticed how they were made for each  
others. The look in their eyes when they looked at each others was something beyond friendship, everyone could notice it.  
They look after each other and in the end of the fights even if they had serious injuries that wouldn't stop them to take  
care of each had been through a lot in the past...they know what real pain is. But now, together, they are able  
to overcome every situation. They really look alike...the way they never abandoned their friend, the way they both want to  
protect everyone even if it costs their lifes... and of course, their childish and lazy way of being no matter what.  
And with that...it was already 2 pm and they were both still sleeping. Because of the lack of clients they could sleep almost anytime they wanted. And after thelong nights they spent watching tv or reading manga it wasnt a suprise that they were tired.  
They used those nights to know more about eachothers but most of them ended up with both of them curled in a ball on the  
couch after falling asleep while watching movies late at night.  
They rarely admitted but there was no way they could survive without eachothers and they feared that a lot because they knew  
how life was a fragile thing.

after Gin-chan woke up with the presence of the giant dog near him begging for food, he noticed the presence of the girl next  
to him sleeping peacefully and ignoring the dog for a few minutes he could admire how she have grown up in the past years.  
She was not the little girl she was like 3 years ago. And he, as a man, couldn't ignore how beautiful she got. Not that she  
wasn't beautiful in the past, but now she was different. it was a kind of beautiful he could reach. ANd he couldn't get rid  
of those dirty thoughts that were going throw his mind. Deep inside him he knew that he had felt already in love with that  
girl, but he feared love, and he feared it even more with the girl that meant the world to him. It was getting harded  
everyday to control himself with the girl he spent most of the time with but he was scared to screw everything up.

As he was getting up of the futon that they both shared that night because kagura couldn't sleep again to attend poor Sadaharu, he felt the arm of little kagura getting across his torso and her leg getting uppon his inferior members looking like she was grabbing a teaddy bear. It was getting quite hard for him to not grab the girl's face and kiss it.  
Sadaharu gave up and went to sleep in the couch.  
The eyes of the girl were slowly opening as she notices the figure next to her and says

"Good morning Gin-chan" and as she says this she rests her head just below his head that was now lying on the soft sheets.  
THe inocent of the girl couldn't comprehend the position he was getting to.

"G-Good morning kagura-chan. did you sleep well?" he said turning his body to his side so he could face the girl while slowly  
touching her hair that was kinda messed up.

"yep" she answered still sleepy.

"you know what day is today?"

"november third?" she answered has she slowly closes her eyes that were still sensible with the light coming from the window

"no, you idiot! well...I mean yes. but more important than that its your birthday! aren't you excited? he said while trying  
to cheer up the sleepy girl in front of him.

"not really, I don't feel any different from yesterday"

and has she said this gin-chan placed his legs at the sides of kagura that suddenly "woke up" and kissed her. The kiss it has  
waited for so long

"you can't call me a lolicon now, you're a grown up lady starting today miss kagura"

"b-baka, you can't kiss people like that" she wanted to bury her face on something but couldn't because she was traped  
between the man's legs so embarresed and trying to hide the redness in her face she placed her right arm in front of her  
eyes.  
But that movement was quicly interfered by ginoki's strong hands that slowly took away the arm of kagura's red face.

He didn't know what he was doing but it felt just right so he continued.

"this is not how it works on the tv gin-chan" she said teasing him

"we will make it our own way kagura" he said has he let out a smile that contagied kagura and made her extent her arms to the man's head so that she could embrace his whole body on her. Both hugged each others for seconds that seemed like eternaty as they were waiting for that their whole life.

"Gin-chan I can feel your ****..." she whispered in his ear. Sure, Otae's company wasn't good for her...

"Dear god Kagura, you sure know how to ruin the moment" and poked her forehead.

"outch, I'm sorry" she said while smiling trying to make fun of the natural-perm samurai.

watching her face light up with laughter he stoop there a few seconds admiring her beauty.

"oh is that so?" he said with a perverted face while she stopped laughing fearing what the silver-haired was going to do "didn't you wanted to feel older today? lets see what you can handle miss kagura-chan"

the girl's face was full of fear mixed with curiosity. Was he challeging her?

He was upon her and while shortening the distance between their faces he watched carefully the girl's face while locking her hands with his.

He finally kissed her, but this time it was a real kiss. she was deffinetly not used to this kind of action and she could feel her body heaten up with his touch.

He removed one of his hands from hers he start undressing the girl. She was dressing an oversized yellow t-shirt and red shorts. For a second they stopped the kissing to take off her shirt and right after the t-shirt was gone his hands were all over her body. He wanted to do it for so long. And looked like they both wanted because they both looked fired up. Gin-chan could feel the heat of her small body. She sure had grown but she was still smaller than him.

As they catched their breath he started to kiss her neck and ending up on her flat belly. even thought she eated like a giant she never got fat, she was one lucky girl.

She started to sit up, grabbing his face one more time and kissing it as she placed her legs around his torso while he was also sitted.

she suddenly broke the silence, leaving only the sound of their heavy breathing behing she asked

"Gin-chan, do you truly love me?" while burying her face on his neck, breathing into it.

"kagura, you idiot, I couldn't live without you. of course I love you" he lifted her head and looked into her ocean blue eyes before giving her a small kiss.

"I love you too Gin-chan, I truly do" she said has she wrapped her arms around him having him ending up falling into half of the futon with kagura uppon him with only her underwear as they hear a weird noise coming from her tummy allerting that she was hungry that made him sigh in dissapointment.

"You're lucky that yesterday I bought a cake for celebrating your birthday. I'll go get it, miss grown up Kagura" he said while getting up to get the cake.

She never looked as happy as she looked today. They day couldn't have started any better. And she knew this was just the begging of a beatiful story.


End file.
